eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 66 (3 October 1985)
Synopsis Michelle calls the father of her baby once more: Den, Andy, Ali and Tony all take a phone call at the same time. Michelle asks to meet the father of her baby at the canal just after midday. Debbie refuses to visit Andy's family in Scotland with him, so he leaves earlier than planned, at midday. Angie notices that Roly seems ill, so Den offers to take him to the vets. He leaves just after midday too. Lofty, Kelvin and Ian talk about being fathers in the café, causing Sue to get upset. Ethel arrives late at the launderette for her shift and forgets her keys, so borrows Pauline's. Kathy joins the ladies' darts team following encouragement from Angie. Lofty points out to Ethel that she is getting laundry mixed up in the launderette when he pays her a visit. Michelle gets the bus to the canal. Ali and Tony both leave the square in their vehicles just past midday. Michelle waits at the canal as a car pulls up. Den walks over to Michelle: he is the father of her baby. Michelle tells Den that she wants to consult with him what they do about their baby. Den tells Michelle that he will support her whatever decision she makes. Michelle tells Den that she does not feel the baby should be punished for their actions, and wants to keep it. Den tells Michelle he will pay for the costs of the baby but Michelle tells him she does not want him to. Den asks Michelle that no one ever finds out about their baby as it would ruin his life. Michelle agrees to keep the Den's identity as the father a secret. After making the decision to keep the baby and learn more about what Den wants, Michelle thanks Den for listening, and gets the bus back to the square, while Den walks off with Roly back to his car. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Canal *Unknown street Notes *The canal scenes were recorded on location at the Grand Union Canal in Alperton, West London. Michelle enters the tow path from the Mount Pleasant side, crosses the bridge and meets Den at the Water Road entrance. *Half of this episode is given over totally to a two-hander between Michelle Fowler and Den Watts. *This episode marks the 4th episode to feature Julia's Theme at the end of the episode rather than the regular drum beats. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "I'm not about to get down on one knee, and propose marriage... But, I am responsible." *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 17,750,000 (chart placing unknown). Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme